


daniel & peggy | world leader pretend [snippet]

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Embedded Images, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-million-words monthly challenge: october | day eighteen | "world leader pretend" by r.e.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daniel & peggy | world leader pretend [snippet]

  
[](http://imgur.com/V0ScfkI)   
[](http://imgur.com/T7xm6v9)   
[](http://imgur.com/tVdu9Kt)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/gDzE4si)   



End file.
